1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a nozzle for lubrication, which lubricates a chain driving a cam or the like of an engine for an automobile.
2. Prior Art
In the prior art, as shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, in a nozzle for lubrication, which lubricates a chain or the like of an automobile engine, a substantially oval metallic mounting plate 12 having a bolt-inserting hole 12a at one end thereof and a plug body-inserting hole 12b at the other end thereof, respectively is mounted at the lower portion of a metallic plug body 11 having upper and lower nozzle holes 10, 10 with different phases provided at an upper portion thereof, respectively, via said plug body-inserting hole, and further said plug body and said metallic mounting plate are integrated by soldering. However, in order to form the nozzle holes 10, 10 of the plug body 11, it is required that said plug body has predetermined thickness, so that it is difficult to lighten the weight of said nozzle for lubrication, which results in a problem as parts for an automobile in which lightening of weight by gram unit is required. Further, since said metallic mounting plate is soldered to said plug body, time is required for production, and productivity is lowered to cause increase in cost. Moreover, as shown in FIG. 4, the lower portion of the plug body 11 is soldered in a state that said portion is engaged with the plug body-inserting hole 12b of the metallic mounting plate 12. Therefore, when solder is peeled off by influence of vibration of an engine, said plug body is rotated to change an oil-ejecting position, which results in the problems that lubrication failure is caused or said plug body itself is dropped from said metallic mounting plate.